


The Darkest Bruise Lies In The Heart

by taoris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Tragic Romance, some stuff like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoris/pseuds/taoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata’s life turns upside-down after unconsciously killing the heads of Karasuno, the biggest underground mafia in Miyagi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkest Bruise Lies In The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rice fields and thumping heart beats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first time attempting to write something for this fandom.... so... i.... hope... it's okay  
> anyway everything here is purelyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy a work of fiction, and if you don't like dark themed fics/gore, then please do not read it. AT ANY COST.
> 
> There is a heavy usage of OOC-ness(?) here. And I apologize in advance for the typographical and grammatical errors you'll come across in this fic.

Hinata makes a note to himself as he literally runs for his life in the middle of the field which is now somehow far from where he came from. He doesn’t blame Kiyoko for asking him to get an overtime, besides, it will also deduce his intern hours to take, or maybe he can take a long break for tomorrow’s duty. But then, as his heart beat thumps loudly against his chest, he makes sure of three things: one, never ever get out of work without someone else accompanying him. His mother has always reminded Natsu, his little sister, to be careful and never talk to strangers; now he wonders why she never reminded him of that, is it because he’s a guy? Two, remember to bring a weapon next time. Anything will do; pepper spray, a stun gun or a swiss knife, because really, he may suck at everything he does but he still values his life. And lastly, DO NOT DRINK TOO MUCH COFFEE, his nervousness is making him want to pee, but he can’t do that, not in the middle of an open field with only the rice grains hiding him.

He’s lost sight of the tall guy, the one chasing him with a long hair tied in a bun and a beard on his chin. The man’s really scary, not only he is so tall but he’s also got a FRICKING GUN THAT ONLY ANTAGONISTS USE IN THOSE ACTION MOVIES. It clearly is not his fault for trying to be a man and standing up for a high school girl who’s getting harassed in the streets. He truly felt like a hero trying to protect a girl, but instead of the big scary guy fighting him, he has seemed to... shift his interest to the hero.

 

_“Pretty boy... What are you doing trying to venture in the night alone? Don’t you know what time it is?” he advanced, making Hinata take a step twice larger._

_“I... I told you! Stop harassing her!” Hinata swallows the lump trying to waken his nervousness and gritted his teeth. “Don’t cause trouble here!”_

_“Oh, pretty boy, you don’t know what you’re saying!!”_

 

Hinata has tried to lose the guy but it seems he knows the place better than the redhead does, and so, Hinata lost himself as he tries to escape the crazy ass maniac. It’s dark in the night and the breeze is becoming colder and colder every minute that passes by. What is a five minute of hiding feels like three hours, he still has sweat crystals shining brighter than the moon above. It’s turning scary and all he just want to do is get home and hug his pillow, he prays to God some miracle will happen and that scary guy will not show up. One more minute, he tells himself, and then he’ll go home. He swears once this is all over he’ll never interfere and act hero.

He starts by counting from sixty descending until he reaches thirty, but he halts immediately when he hears the rustling of the rice plants.

 

_Shit. I can’t move. If I move, he’ll see me but if I don’t he’ll definitely see me as well. What am I going to fucking do god damn I just want to go home and eat ramen to forget this thing ever happened!!!_

 

“Is there someone...over there?” he hears a voice, and his eyes widens at the realization that it’s not the maniac. “Hello? I... can see you, please show yourself. Are you okay?”

He immediately stands up and ignores the numbing of his left leg, because thank God someone finally came to his aid. From the rice plants he dashes toward the road where he sees the guy standing.

“Hey! Hey, hey, hey, easy! Are you okay? What happened?”

Hinata rushes to the guy a few centimeters shorter than him, clothed in black and totally looking concerned.

“A maniac!!” he shouts to the guy’s ear. “ A crazy giant maniac was chasing me and he was scary and oh God thank you for coming we should hurry before―”

“Calm down, calm down first okay? It’s okay, I got you safe, so breathe first, and... uh... where do you live?”

He takes a few breathes in first and explains. “I live near Yukigaoka... So if you can please tell me how to go there from here I’d be really thankful―”

“But didn’t you say there’s a maniac lurking around the town? Don’t you think it’s too dangerous for you to go home? Besides that town is so far from here since you came all the way from the North, why so?”

“I’m having my job training in the city... and on the way home I encountered the maniac so...”

“I see, it’ll be dangerous for you to go home at this hour then. I... live alone, just near this field, if it’s okay with you, you can stay for the night and I’ll accompany you tomorrow morning to the police station.” Before Hinata can refuse, he’s already being led by the guy. Maybe it is better this way, he can’t afford getting caught by that giant freak.

“W-what’s your name, by the way?” he asks the guy as they calmly walk through the seemingly endless road. It’s also becoming pretty late, so Hinata wishes that the walk wouldn’t take an eternity, he’s gotten pretty exhausted from all the running that he did. They’ve already walkd pretty far, so he thinks he can endure a few more.

The guy stops from walking which makes Hinata stop as well, raising a confused eyebrow. “Oh, my bad, I forgot to introduce myself. How embarrassing, I’m Nishinoya by the way.” He extends his hand and drops his smile. As Hinata’s about to take his hand, Nishinoya curls his fingers while leaving his index pointing at his back. “And that’s Asahi by the way, the giant maniac you were talking about.”

Before darkness embraces his vision, Hinata wishes everything is just a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you pity lonely souls come and say hi to me at twitter.com/krlstao


End file.
